


You can go mad in the mind of a lunatic (One-Shot)

by PunkRock13



Category: ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused boy finally seeks help. He is definitely happy with what he found.</p><p>High school AU<br/>Ambrollins</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can go mad in the mind of a lunatic (One-Shot)

Seth and Roman trailed the halls for their missing friend. Dean wasn't one to disappear, but lately he had become very distant to his fellow friends. Dean had spent the past two lunch times in his maths class. He was in his final year of school and he was predicted a grade E in maths, which wasn't good. He wanted to get good grades so he could actually make something of himself. The only thing holding him back was his poor algebra and his mum's new boyfriend.

Seth eventually gave up on looking for Ambrose. Him and Roman headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. They decided to go round Dean's house after school to see if he was alright.

Dean was currently trying to expand brackets. His teacher had left him a text book and a few worksheets to complete by the end of lunch. Sometimes he wished that he could swap his life for someone else's. Seth was good at math, looked rather nice and was very caring towards other people. Dean wanted to be like Seth, but he knew that would never happen. Seth would go on to live his dream and be happy, whereas Ambrose would most likely get stuck in some crack house, wishing he was dead, all because he failed his maths exams. 

Once lunch was over Dean made his way to his final class of the day, English. Another subject he was bad at. He was predicted a grade D. The lesson was rather boring, but Dean knew he had to pay attention. They were analyzing a few extracts from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Dean had been set three pieces of homework, English, Biology and PE theory. Usually he wouldn't do his homework but he was desperate to pass his exams.

Dean arrived home to an empty house. The living room stank of alcohol and smoke, but Dean chose to ignore it. He headed upstairs to his bedroom and started on his Biology homework. He managed to get half way through it when he heard the front door slam loudly. His mum's boyfriend was home. Dean decided to carry on with his homework in hopes that 'Derek' wouldn't notice he was there. That plan didn't go so well however, when Dean heard heavy footsteps walking up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

He held in his breath hoping Derek would leave, but sadly he didn't. Instead he opened Dean's bedroom door and walked into the room.

"Hello scumbag." Derek growled. "How was your day?" Dean kept silent and tried to focus on his homework.

"I said how was your day asshole!" Derek grabbed Dean's collar and pulled him up out of his chair.

"F-fine." Dean stuttered.

"Right, well can you get me some beers from down the shop. I'm all out."

"You've still got som-" Dean was interrupted by a large fist to the jaw.

"Don't you talk back to me. Get me some beer!" Derek shouted, leaving the room.

Dean didn't have any money, so he couldn't buy the beers. His hand touched his jaw to see how painful it was. Luckily it didn't hurt too much but he was bleeding from the mouth. Dean decided to leave the house to get away from Derek. He couldn't get him his beers but he could at least pretend to.

As soon as Dean made it out of the house he was met by Seth and Roman.

"Hey dude, where were you at lu- are you bleeding?" Seth rushed over to him and placed his hand on his friends jaw.

"Get off." Dean jerked away.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"None of your business. Just leave me alone." Dean mumbled walking away. His friends didn't follow him. They were angry.

Seth wanted to break something, but he knew that wouldn't calm him down. All he had done was show some concern for the wounded man and he got nothing but rudeness in return. Dean was no longer allowed Seth or Roman's sympathy. He didn't deserve it.

A week had passed since the indecent between the three men and not much had changed. Seth and Roman ignored the blonde man as much as possible. Roman had only talked to Dean once and that was to ask about his physics homework. Seth was furious with his former friend. How could he be so rude to someone who was trying to help him? In Seth's eyes, Dean was an ungrateful git. Roman disagreed. He knew that Dean would never snap at Seth like that to hurt the younger man. Something was wrong with Dean and Roman needed to find out what it was.

Seth was currently in his health and social class learning about domestic abuse. He doesn't really know why he picked this class, it was boring and complete nonsense, but at least the homework was easy. Seth zoned out for most of the lesson only to be brought back to reality by the sound of his teachers voice.

"People can become very distant when it comes to abuse. They get embarrassed or may be too scared to tell people about what is happening to them. They may have a change in attitude and they usually stop trusting people altogether."

Dean had become distant. He didn't like to talk about his home life. He had, had a change in attitude and he constantly had bruises on his face. Seth felt like the worst person on the planet. Dean was being abused and instead of helping his friend, Seth had pushed him away.

At lunch Seth told Roman about what he had learnt about in his health and social class. Roman had a look of shock, anger, confusion and pain on his face. How had he not noticed that his friend was being hurt? The two men searched the school for Dean, but couldn't find him anywhere. They eventually gave up and went to eat their lunch in the cafeteria. 

Dean was in bed. He was exhausted. Derek had gotten mad at Dean last night for dropping and smashing a plate on the floor. It had earned Dean a two hour beating, one that was very brutal. The weak man couldn't move. He had been in the same position for more than 12 hours. The loud bang of Derek's fist on Dean's bedroom door made the poor boy jump.

"Hey, faggot can you get me a bottle of Vodka from the shop?" Derek yelled, already wasted. 

Dean saw this as an escape. Instead of going to the shops he could go and find help. Sitting up in his bed was excruciatingly painful and he wondered how he was going to make it all the way out of the house.

"Boy, you getting me a drink or what?"

"Yeah, one minute." Dean gasped clutching his bruised ribs.

Dean managed to stand up and open his bedroom door. Derek was standing in the hallway giving Dean a dirty look.

"Here's some money. I want the change. Be quick!" Derek had never given him money before.

"Okay." Dean whispered in pain.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he made his way outside. He got to the end of the drive and sat down, hoping that Derek wasn't keeping an eye on him. He needed to figure out where to go. Usually his first option would be to go to Seth's house, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Seth hated him. Roman was on Seth's side so Dean couldn't go to him for help either. He decided to go to the shops and buy Derek his Vodka. He wanted to escape, but he had nowhere to go.

When he arrived home, Derek snatched the drink out of Dean's hands and took off the lid, taking a sip.

"Do you have my change?" Derek asked. 

"Uh, n-no it was £20 and that's how much you gave me." Dean gulped knowing he would get hit.

"Are you kidding me? I gave you £30, now give me my change scumbag!"

"I-I don't have it." Dean sobbed. His face was met with Derek's fist and he felt a warm stream of blood flowing from his nose.

Derek kept hitting Dean as hard as he could. He wrapped his hands around Dean's throat and squeezed until Dean was about to pass out. He could feel blood come up his throat as he coughed from lack of oxygen. Derek left him on the floor.

Dean had, had enough. He had to get away before Derek killed him. He got up and left the house, still dizzy from the beating. He let his feet carry him to wherever they were heading. He found himself outside of Seth's house. He knew he shouldn't be here. Seth despised him, he would laugh if he saw Dean right now, but Dean was willing to let that happen. 

He took a step closer to his former friend's front door and debated whether or not he should do this. However he had no choice when his body gave up on him and he fell into the door creating a loud banging noise. He heard steps from the inside of the house coming towards him, but didn't move. The door opened and he fell into the warm house, too weak to hold himself up.

"Dean?" Seth said kneeling next to Dean, looking concerned. "Shit, Roman help me lift him." Roman came over and the two men carried Dean onto Seth's sofa.

"Dean, what happened?" Seth asked. Dean had a strange look in his eyes. He looked confused. He could barely here Seth's voice, it was like an echo in the back of his mind. "Rome, can you get the first aid kit?"

Roman ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit as quickly as possible. He had always worried about Dean getting hurt and now he was fuming. How could anybody hurt someone so kind and caring. This world is messed up.

Seth had managed to calm Dean down by the time Roman returned with the first aid kit. The weak boy was hugging his arms around himself, a few tears still falling down his blood covered face. Roman finally got a proper look at Dean and was shocked by what he saw. There was blood flowing heavily from his mouth and his nose. He had two black eyes and a few cuts around his face.

Seth started wiping away the blood on Dean's face. He went through a lot of paper towels to get rid of the red liquid.

"Roman, could you get him a glass of water please. I think he needs to rinse out the blood in his mouth." Seth asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a minute." Roman replied, making his way to the kitchen. The current situation overwhelmed him. He returned to the living room a few moments later and handed the glass of water to Seth, who helped Dean take small sips.

"Dean?" Dean looked up at Seth who had said his name. "Is there anything else that hurts?"

"M'throat." Dean mumbled, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Here, drink some more water. I'll make you some hot tea in a minute, okay?" Seth replied, stroking Dean's hair with one hand and holding the glass of water in the other. "Do you think your gonna be okay for a minute whilst I make you some tea?" Seth asked after a few minutes of sitting in silence. Dean nodded. 

Seth left Roman to look after Dean. He made a cup of tea for all three men. The hot liquid soothed Dean's throat, but it didn't help to stop the constant pain he was experiencing. 

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Seth asked, gently. Dean shook his head, no. "Okay then, do you wanna take a nap?"

"Y-yes please." Dean replied.

"Okay, lay your head on my lap. It'll be comfier than this shitty couch." Seth smiled. Dean did just that and fell asleep in an instant.

Roman and Seth looked at one another. They were both thinking the same thing. Whoever did this to Dean was going to pay for it. None of them could believe that this was actually happening to their friend. How could someone be so cruel?

"Do you want a drink?" Roman asked Seth.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks. Help yourself though." Seth smiled. 

"We need to find out what happened." Roman sighed.

"Yeah we do. I'm gonna talk to him once he gets some rest." Seth replied.

"Do you think it was someone from school, like bullies?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest I think it's something deeper than that."

"I hope not. Poor guy." Roman looked at Dean's sleeping form and gave him a sympathetic smile. They would get to the bottom of this.

The two men watched TV whilst their friend slept. They wanted to know so badly what had happened, but it was important that Dean got some rest first. He needed it.

It was safe to say that Dean had never slept so peacefully in his life. For once he dreamt of happy things instead of waking himself up with nightmares. He was definitely not complaining.

Dean awoke after a few hours of sleep. Seth didn't notice at first as he was so focused on the TV, but once he heard a soft grunt his attention went straight to the weak boy laying on his lap.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Seth whispered, stroking his friends hair softly.

"A l-little bit." Dean voice still hadn't fully recovered.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Can I have some water?" Dean felt bad for asking, but he was desperate.

"Of course." Seth was about to stand up, but Roman beat him to it. The Samoan returned a moment later with a glass of water and handed it to Seth, who helped Dean to take small sips.

"Do you think you're ready to tell us what happened yet?" Seth asked. His voice was gentle as he didn't want to scare Dean.

"I got beat up." Dean mumbled, burying his head in Seth's chest.

"We guessed that, but who did it?"

"My m-mum's boyfriend." Seth could feel his t-shirt getting wet. Dean was crying. "H-he doesn't like me. No one does." Dean sobbed.

"Hey, I like you and Roman likes you, so don't think things like that." 

"I'm sorry." Dean cried.

"It's okay, you've got nothing to be sorry for. You're safe now, I promise." Seth smiled giving Dean a hug.

"I'm such a bad friend. I'm always mean to you for no reason. Why are you even being nice to me? I know you and Roman don't actually like me. You don't have to take pity on me. I can look after myself."

"Dean, stop it! Don't be silly. You know we like you. You're my best friend and I would do anything for you." Seth couldn't believe what Dean was saying. "Stop beating yourself up."

"I-I, I'm sorry." Dean sobbed into Seth t-shirt.

"Hey, It's okay." Seth soothed. "You could do with some more rest. I'll take you upstairs and you can sleep in my bed, okay?" Dean nodded.

Seth picked the sobbing boy up bridal style and took him upstairs to his bedroom. He tucked him in under the blankets and stroked his hair to help him sleep.

"Seth?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'd do anything for you." Seth kissed his friend on the head and continued to stroke his hair, until he eventually fell sleep.

Roman came upstairs to see why Seth was taking so long to get Dean to sleep. When he got to his friends bedroom he saw Seth holding Dean's hand and watching him sleep. Roman could tell right there and then that Seth cared a lot for Dean. He cared for his friend more than anyone else did.

"Hey Seth?" Roman greeted. Seth jumped at the sudden noise.

"Yeah?"

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's good for now. He's been asleep for the past ten minutes, I just didn't wanna leave him in case something happened." Seth smiled. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright. Do you want me to order some pizza for dinner?"

"Yes please."

Roman order a pizza and waited for Seth to return downstairs. It took a while, but eventually he appeared on the sofa next to Roman. Once they ate their pizza, they headed to bed.

Dean was disorientated when he woke up the next morning. He had no clue where he was, that was until he turned around to see Seth lying next to him.

"Morning." Seth smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks." Dean shied away. He had never been in the same bed as Seth before. He didn't know what to think of the whole situation.

"Have you done your algebra homework?" Seth asked, getting up and grabbing his homework sheet off of his desk.

"Nah, I can't do algebra." Dean yawned.

"Really?" Seth was surprised. "Well, go have some breakfast and then I'll teach you how to do it. It's really easy once you understand it."

"Um, okay. Thanks." Dean smiled.

"No problem. You might wanna have a shower as well. You've got some dry blood in your hair." Both men laughed.

Over the next few weeks Seth tutored Dean with his maths. He could see a real improvement in his friends work, which made him happy. He knew that Dean wanted to get good results in his exams.

There were four weeks of exams in the summer and Seth had never seen his friend so stressed out and worried. He felt sorry for Dean, but he knew he would do well so really he had nothing to worry about.

Results day arrived quickly. Dean and Seth made their way to school, with Roman to find out their exam results. Seth and Roman opened their letters up first.

Seth got an A in English, a B in science and an A in maths. Roman got a B in English, a C in science and a B in maths. Dean saw how well they did and congratulated them, but deep down inside he was beating himself up. He knew he didn't do as good as his friends had. He didn't want to open up his results. He was too embarrassed.

"Come on Dean, open them up. They won't be bad." Seth smiled, trying to give his friend some confidence.

"No, I probably did terrible. I don't wanna look at them."

"Do you want me to look at them? If they're bad then I can throw them away and you will never have to see them again, but we all know that's not going to happen." Seth stated. Dean handed him his results and Seth open up the letter. After a few seconds of reading his eyes went wide.

"Dean, you got straight A's!" Seth smiled.

"Wait, what?" Dean was shocked. "Are you joking?"

"No, look." Seth handed him back his results. Dean was even more shocked to see that Seth was right.

"Oh, I-I." Dean burst out into tears, unable to contain his emotions. All of his hard work had finally paid off.

"Hey don't cry." Seth soothed as he hugged his best friend. Dean eventually wiped away his tears.

Later that night Dean and Seth were hanging out at the local park. They were talking about what their future might hold for the both of them.

"So where do you see yourself in ten years?" Seth asked.

"Hopefully sat next to you." Dean replied.

The two men looked at one another and smiled. Both men moved closer together. It didn't take long before Dean's lips were attached to Seth's. It was a moment of pure love. Something both men had craved for so long.

Dean never thought he would feel happiness ever again, but one person changed that. Dean could safely say that he was happy with Seth, and as they held one another tight in an embrace, they looked up to the star filled night sky and realized, everything was perfect.

The End.


End file.
